


Frustration

by gatelesbian



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fingering, MEKA, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Frustration, Solo, vaginal stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatelesbian/pseuds/gatelesbian
Summary: After a mission that ended in Hana’s libido becoming a center of her attention, she becomes rather impatient.





	Frustration

Hana returned to her garage a sweaty, hot mess but at the very least in one piece. The young agent was itching to get out of her Meka and just spend some time to herself.  
She exited out of the back panel, closing it once completely out and checking the entrance to the garage before anything else. Thankfully, she was not followed.

After doing so, she instinctively gazed at the spot between her legs. “Damnit,” she uttered, eyeing the damp spot wearily and pulling at the fabric.  
The pilot’s gloved hand trailed from between her thighs to her wet heat, pressing two fingers against it and feeling her legs slightly weaken from the pleasure it brought her. The lithe girl sucked a quick, hot breath between her teeth as her nerves itched desperately for something more.  
Hana was a bit foreign to masturbating but now, with her libido strong as ever, making an attempt to bring herself some satisfaction would probably give her mind some peace and comfort. 

With one last check around the perimeter, D.va unzipped the back of her jumpsuit and slid it about halfway down her thighs. The fabric of the small, pink panties she had on was utterly _soaked_ with her fluids, presumably from rutting impatiently against the bottom of her Meka. She was dying for this.  
Thumbs hooked into the sides of the panties and she carefully brought them down to her already lowered jumpsuit. All she was wearing for a top was a small sports bra. If anyone had caught her doing this... she didn’t want to imagine it. The idea tarnished her libido.  
Instead, she got right to business.

Hana cupped one of her breasts with her left hand, grazing her nails over the sensitive skin on her thighs. The sensation brought a tight knot to her core, vagina dripping desperately to be touched. And so she did, running a finger between the opened folds.  
Her own hands managed to elicit a pleasured groan, loud enough to echo throughout the garage. Hearing her own vocal noise repeat into her ears made her blood run cold. _Someone could hear me,_ thought the gaming champion warily. God, but she needed it so badly. An idea hit her almost as soon as she began thinking of a resolution. 

“Athena, turn on the news, would you?”  
Without a word, the AI switched on a channel displaying the events of a recent foiled Talon attack in a nearby city. Usually, Athena would say something. But she was conscious and _very_ aware of what Hana was doing. Come to think of it, Athena had probably seen _multitudes_ of agents pleasuring themselves. As long as she didn’t share what she’d seen, she didn’t mind it. All she minded was the unbelievable need for release.

And so, she resumed. She slide her right hand down her stomach and brought two fingers back between her lower lips. An unholy sound escaped from the horny agent as she pressed her palm against her swollen clit. The knot in her abdomen tightened.

No more messing around. She _needed_ to cum. Hana rubbed her hand impatiently against her vagina, other hand gripping her Meka for leverage.  
“Oh my God,” she whimpered as she felt her body begin to respond to her stimulation, her edge coming closer and closer. She had to change the pace to reach a satisfactory orgasm.

Hana hooked her fingers and inserted two of them into her body. She moaned in response, jaw hanging open and her head hanging low. God. she was _so_ close. Her head was spinning and her body was incredibly weak. Her hand was covered in juices to the point of no return and her knees bent further apart to provide the access she badly needed. 

“Ngh... F- _Fuck_!” Hana cried out, and just like that, her orgasm violently came over her. Her small hips jerked forward in her hand and she shoved her fingers as far inside herself as she could manage. Her muscles clamped against the digits. Hana hardly noticed the quick, hissing spurts that squirted onto the metal floor, forming a quaint puddle that was quite noticeable. Wave after agonizingly wonderful wave of contractions brought Hana utter bliss. Once it was over, both of her hands were holding onto her Meka for dear life as her legs had suddenly decided to no longer work.

Hana leaned against it, chest heaving out held breaths. She felt _so_ much better. Despite leaving quite the mess behind, she was too tired to care for cleaning. The spent Overwatch agent felt as if she was more than deserving of a decent rest. When her legs regained functionality, Hana pulled up her now horrendously wet suit and panties to her waist, and headed for the stairs that led up to her room.


End file.
